


JJ

by Naynda



Series: Profiler Poetry [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s06e18 Lauren, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, POV Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naynda/pseuds/Naynda
Summary: There is a girl, a little girl.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr.
Series: Profiler Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948273
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	JJ

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this into a series and to write a poem for every main character - so here is JJ! I'll have to admit, I used Hotch's speech as an inspiration for the media liaison part...  
> I'm not really satisfied with how this turned out, especially the title, so if anybody has any suggestions, please tell me!   
> Also, if I made mistakes, I'd be grateful if somebody could tell me.  
> This work discusses suicide - please read carefully, your mental health always comes first. Also, there are spoilers for 6x16 to 7x01 - read at your own risk.

Here is   
a little girl,  
tightly grasping   
her sister's necklace, smiling  
Here is  
a little girl,  
silently wondering   
why she received it   
Here is   
a little girl,  
gratefully hugging   
her sister, so happy.  
Here is   
a little girl,  
not understanding   
that one last goodbye.   
Here is   
a little girl,  
standing over   
her sister's lifeless body.

Here is   
a media liaison,  
patiently explaining  
their newly discovered evidence.   
Here is   
a media liaison,  
filling requests,  
wondering about her choices.   
Here is   
a media liaison,  
haunted by her decisions.   
Here is   
a media liaison,  
calm, collected,  
fragile under the surface.   
Here is   
a media liaison,  
telling truths   
to another grieving family.

Here is  
a fearless mother,  
fiercely protecting   
all she holds dear.  
Here is  
a fearless mother,  
telling stories   
with only happy ends.   
Here is  
a fearless mother,  
shielding Henry   
from the cruel world.  
Here is  
a fearless mother,  
making sure   
the world remains safe.   
Here is   
a fearless mother,  
utterly devoted,  
swearing to protect, defend. 

Here is   
a skilled liar,  
words creating   
wounds that won't heal.   
Here is  
a skilled liar,  
gently hugging,  
silently withholding the truth.  
Here is  
a skilled liar,  
playing scrabble  
with her lonely friend.  
Here is  
a skilled liar,  
betraying trust,  
wondering about the consequences.  
Here is  
a skilled liar,  
regretting deeply,  
but without any choice.


End file.
